Reunion
by Refracted Imagination
Summary: Post ROTF: The arrival and gathering of family members and loved ones for a reunion sometimes doubles as a special gift, especially if they have not been seen for a long, long time, or are thought gone forever.


Author's Notes: This idea was just something that's been on my mind for a while and it focuses more on the Autobots than the humans. I apologise if I got some of the characters wrong, especially if it's regarding the Arcee triplets.

Oh, and yeah, I just HAD to bring Jazz in. I'm very sorry to those who insist that he should just stay dead... just imagine that the Hatchet was able to save him, please? He's one of my favourites.

Other than that, I hope you'll enjoy it!

I do not own Transformers.

* * *

**Reunion**

Christmas Eve.

The party was huge, but simple. At the lookout, all the Autobots were in their bipedal forms, some watching the skies intently, some observing the merry making with curious optics while listening to their human companions' explanations about the holiday, and a few joining in the fun.

There was a considerable spread of food on the table, prepared specially by Judy and Sarah, with Mikaela helping at some points in time. Most of it had been consumed already, as the party had reached its final stages. Empty plates, half-full bottles of drinks, crushed plastic cups, leftover crumbs and abandoned cutlery lay scattered on the large foldable table. At a corner were relatively large cubes of a strange glowing liquid, also mostly drained with the help of a drinking competition a while ago.

With the late dinner taken care of, the participants rested and waited. Sam, Mikaela and Leo sat in a circle on the grass with Bumblebee, Jazz and the twins, chatting animatedly and discussing the different traditions following the holidays on Earth. Ron and Judy looked on at a distance, sharing a glass of wine on a flat rock as they watched their son fondly. Wheelie, unable to hold his liquor very well, was sprawled on top of Simmons's face a short distance away, the former Sector Seven agent also drunk to the bone and out cold on the ground.

Will, Sarah and Epps watched as Annabelle, now a lively toddler, squealed in joy as she ran around the femmes and Ironhide while they watched her with amused optics and kept track of her movements. Chromia was leaning against the Weapons Specialist, who tilted his head towards hers as their helms touched slightly. Flareup and Arcee took turns to play cat-and-mouse with Annabelle, earning excited shrieks as she chased Flareup while trying to outrun Arcee. The three adults smiled, with Sarah in Will's arms and Epps calling out to their child once in a while, "Run, Annie! Arcee's gonna catch you!"

Sideswipe sat against a tree with Jolt next to him. The silver warrior stared aimlessly into the empty dark sky, watching quietly with dull optics. Jolt only stayed close to him, providing silent company and support as his companion lost himself in his thoughts of his missing brother.

Optimus and Ratchet stood at the edge of the whole group, observing the activities as they waited. The medic would check on Annabelle after some time, to make sure she didn't get sick from all the running after her dinner. The Autobot Commander merely enjoyed the atmosphere and gathering, a rare and welcomed break from the long conflict.

Then the long-anticipated time came. Right on schedule.

Eyes and optics turned to the once-black skies, which were now alight with trails of blazing fire as meteors streaked across, heading towards the open land in front of them. A massive, dark shape followed them, descending slowly from the far reaches of space.

A week ago, the Autobots on the Ark had responded to Optimus's call, along with Ultra Magnus, Elita One and other survivors. The government had made arrangements for them to land the battleship and host the new arrivals. All there was left to do was to wait and welcome them when they came.

All activities were ceased in favour of soaking in the sight, before the humans, mechs and femmes got up eagerly to head towards the projected landing site. Sounds of transformations and the revving of powerful engines were heard as the Autobots folded into their alt-modes and guardians picked up their charges.

Jolt stood up quickly in excitement and moved to follow, but he remembered Sideswipe and turned back. The silver warrior waved him off, gesturing for him to join the others. The blue mech looked uncertain, but left reluctantly at the reassuring smile on his companion's face.

Six 'meteors' had launched from the Ark, and they impacted the ground one by one, all of them keeping into the designated area. Surrounding them were the anxious Autobots as the humans stood further away so as to not ruin the moment for their alien friends, but still watched curiously.

With a click and the shifting of gears, the first one transformed and stood up, but barely managed to stand fully and salute his commander before he was tackled by Jazz and brought down on his door-wings. The first lieutenant, with a loud exclamation of "Prowler!", had rushed at the tactician and promptly crushed him in a tight hug, not caring about the searing heat from his descent that scorched his silver paint and armour. The mech on the ground grunted in annoyance, but otherwise made no movement to push him off.

Ratchet's optics widened at the sight of Wheeljack climbing out of his crater next, and he yelped in surprise as the engineer started towards him, shot past the other mechs and femmes present and, like Jazz, tackled him to the ground. The medic had tried to sidestep and avoid the eager inventor, but found himself in Prowl's position, staring at a delighted masked face with side-fins flashing bright blue.

The third figure to emerge did so with more grace and control, slowly transforming and rising up to her full height. Optimus took a small hesitant step forward as Elita One smiled softly at him. The two bondmates ran towards each other, enveloping their partner in a tight embrace with the Autobot Commander lifting the smaller femme slightly off the ground.

Loud creaking sounds from a not-so-smooth transformation drew attention to the fourth Autobot. He looked worse off than the others, with a few areas sparking and scratched and dented armour, but was able to support himself as he slowly pulled himself upright. His optics scanned the crowd, and narrowed at the absence of a particular mech. Heaving a small sigh, he sent out a pulse, through a long unused bond.

Back at the tree, Sideswipe's posture went rigid and his optics lit up in recognition and shock. Scrambling up, he skated towards the parting crowd, his spark pulsing wildly at the possibility that –

His brother stood in front of him, hands on hips in an impatient gesture. The silver warrior screeched to a stop and froze in disbelief, and the mech grinned back at him. Sideswipe's faceplates abruptly twisted into a snarl and he leapt towards the now-smirking Autobot, who had anticipated his reaction and moved to intercept him. The two wrestled on the ground, calling each other less-than-polite names in their native language in the midst of all the ringing clangs as their metal frames clashed.

The fight ended with Sideswipe on top of Sunstreaker, hugging his midsection with a tearful cry of "Sunny!", as his brother wrapped his arms around him, smiling down at his twin. "Missed you too, bro."

A light chuckle was heard as the last two Autobots transformed together and climbed out of their adjacent craters hand in hand. They walked towards their comrades, with one looking slightly hesitant and moving at a slower pace than his companion.

"Hound! Mirage! It's great to see you both!" greeted Bumblebee cheerfully, using his natural voice.

"Likewise," grinned the tracker, tugging at the spy's hand to pull him forward. Mirage stepped up and nodded in respect.

Gesturing to the various Autobots that had made planetfall, Hound explained, "the six of us couldn't wait for the Ark to land, so we thought we'd just head out and meet you guys first."

"Five," interrupted Mirage. "I'm only here because you insisted I should tag along."

Hound shrugged. "In any case, Ultra Magnus should be landing the Ark any moment now…"

Next to them, more than one pair of human eyes glistened with tears as they watched the joyful reunion. They huddled closer together as a cool night breeze swept by, smiling at their friends' long-awaited moment.

Nearby, the majestic form of the Ark touched down and with a loud release of air, the main doors to the battleship opened, revealing the silhouettes of the Autobots waiting to be introduced to their new home.

Further away, two screams echoed as all the commotion finally awakened the two missing participants.

Elsewhere, a clock stroked midnight as the first snowflake touched the ground.

* * *

Author's Notes 2: If you strongly insist that Jazz shouldn't be around, just take him and Prowl out of the fic, and that also means that only five meteors launched from the Ark. That aside, Merry Christmas to you all!

Reviews and/or criticisms (preferably constructive ones) are welcome. Thank you.

Refracted Imagination, logging out.


End file.
